


The perks of being sick

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Caring John, Cute, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, John Makes Tea, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock in Love, Sick Character, Sick Sherlock, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Sherlock has a cold





	

Sherlock Holmes wasn't a man who got colds easily, but this time he had an excuse to be sick. 

He had John to take care of him. So when the first symptoms showed, he made every effort that he could to accentuate those symptoms, in the end, he managed to get a nice cold. 

John had ignored his sneezing for half an hour, also he ignored the complains about how bad he felt. But John really cared for him when Sherlock turned down a double homicide within a locked room. 

Now Sherlock was lying on his bed, after like ten times that John checked if he was fine; either his temperature, his pillows, if his head hurts, any little detail. So now John was on the kitchen, making a infusion of some herbs that were supposed to make him feel better. 

That was the only way, according to John, because Sherlock had told him that his stomach hurt too, so pills were out of the question. 

Sherlock had a faint smile in his lips as he heard John humming in the kitchen some tune, he liked when John cared for him. 

John walked in the room, he was caring a tray, two steaming hot cups. 

He placed the tray in Sherlock's night table and handed him one on the cups, he moved to the corner in which Sherlock had a chair and placed it in front of the bed, he picked the other cup and sat, looking at Sherlock, examining him. 

"So, doctor Watson, what's what I have?" Sherlock asked mockingly. 

"well, Mr Holmes, I can say that you have a mild cold" John used his best doctor voice but chuckled at the end. 

"is that so?" Sherlock grinned, playing to be surprised.

"yes, and you certainly shouldn't have gone outside at 4 a.m with your hair wet, and also, the day before walk out for a whole hour in the rain" 

Sherlock's smile faded. Damn, he had been caught. 

"Sherlock..." 

He didn't want to get the speech. He was about to roll his eyes in annoyance but he decided against it in the last second, maybe the fever was spoiling his reasoning but the bloody hell at that.

"John, I-I just wanted to spend more time with you, I like when you care for me even if I said that don't" the words blurted out of his mouth even before he had the time of processing them.

Sherlock cheeks were coloring of a bright red, shit, that is weird, he never had felt anything like this.

John smiled softly and leaned closer, kissing Sherlock's forehead. 

"that usually worked when I was little" he commented shyly. 

Sherlock smiled. 

"I totally feel better now John, but I'm a bit cold here you know?" he gave John a knowing smile and the doctor looked in his direction smiling, amused with Sherlock behavior.

"you wanna that I get sick?, because if that happens I will not be able of take care of you" 

Sherlock shook his head, curls bouncing. 

"you are okay, and you will be, as long as don't use the same cups or glasses that I had used, you wash those first, even for me or I'll be sick forever" he wrinkled his nose and wiggled to make room for John. 

John smiled and slipped next to Sherlock who just lowered himself, hiding his face in John's chest and inhaling the man's scent, smoothing one hand over the beige jumper that John had. 

They were smiling.


End file.
